


Other uses for the bunker's dungeon

by notmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoose/pseuds/notmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets back from a hunt, Dean and Cas are off to somewhere, but there's a special guest waiting for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other uses for the bunker's dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor writing but its 2 am and I'm tired. Hope you like it.

Sam had been away for 4 days on a hunt just outside Nevada, he planned to get into bed as soon as he got to the bunker and not get out in a couple of days. It had been ages since he had to deal with such a nasty thing, vengeful spirit like no other. Nonetheless he took it out like a real pro and saved a family from an awful death, he did a great job, and he felt good with himself.   
He opened the door to the bunker and he was expecting to see Dean and Cas snuggling up, watching a movie or something, but instead, the bunker was empty. He went into the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the kitchen counter: 

 

Sam: we're taking a weekend off to go to a bee farm,  
Cas really wanted to see. There’s food in the fridge   
and some beers. Be back soon. 

D

Sam laughed a little at the thought of Dean going to a bee farm, actually just at the thought of Dean and nature together, but he figured that’s just the sacrifices that you make when you love someone as much as Dean loved Cas. Thinking about love and couples made Sam realize that he hadn't seen Gabriel in so long, not that they were a couple, or that he loved him, ok maybe he was kind of like into him. But just a little. Sam got so distracted at the thought of Gabriel that he didn't hear any of the noises that were coming from the dungeon until there was a loud bang, like something really big had fallen.   
Sam immediately stop day-dreaming about the archangel and went to grab his gun, it was still loaded so he started walking very lightly towards the dungeon. He was sure Dean had locked it very well since Crowley was still tied up inside, he began to worry he had found a way to break the handcuffs.   
When he got to the dungeon, he saw the doors were opened; he peered inside and saw that Crowley was missing, panic shot through him and he stormed inside. He stopped at the sight of a man standing in one of the corners. He was shorter than him, but it couldn't be Crowley, he was wearing jeans and a jacket.   
“Hey!” Sam yelled at the stranger. The man turned around and a faint light hit his face; it was no stranger, it was Gabriel.   
“Hello there, kiddo” said Gabriel. “Do us both a favor and put the gun down. You might hurt yourself.” He added with a smile on his face.  
Sam relaxed a bit, and almost smiled too when he saw who was standing in the room, but just as soon he tensed up again at the thought of Crowley being missing.  
“Gabriel, what are you doing here? Where’s Crowley?” Sam demanded.   
Gabriel walked towards Sam he was now standing in the middle of the room, “Relax, would you? I puffed him somewhere else. Somewhere he won’t bother us.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Sam.  
“Well, you know. I needed the room for my own purposes and Mr. Crowley was getting in the way, so I kicked him out of here”, explained Gabriel.  
“Gabriel, I swear if you let him go, if you lose him, or if escapes because of your stupid tricks I am going to kill you…” Sam was starting to get real upset.   
“I love it when you talk dirty to me, Sammy”   
“It’s Sam”  
“Yeah, whatever. So tell me, where is that hot piece of an ass you got for a bother and his lover boy?”   
“Dean and Cas are off to some bee farm Cas wanted to see”.  
Gabriel laughed a little too hard, “Dean” he said imitating Sam’s tone “is going to a bee farm? That’s something I’d pay to watch. I mean Cas of course, he’s always loved that type of crap but your brother… Definitely not”.   
Sam was starting to get a little irritated by Gabriel, ‘God if his face wasn’t so damn beautiful I would’ve broken it by now’ he thought to himself. But instead said: “What are you really doing here, Gabriel?”  
“You sound like you aren't happy to see me around Sammy-boy, is that so? Should I just leave?” he said with an offended tone that sounded way to fake. Sam stayed quiet.  
“So, should I be on my way or are you gonna invite me a couple of beers?” asked Gabriel.  
Sam let out a sigh before he said “Would you like a beer, Gabriel?” the archangel nodded and they started walking to the kitchen.   
When they stepped into the kitchen Sam pointed to the chairs and Gabriel took two out and sat down on one of them while Sam went to the fridge to get a couple of beers. He sat down in the chair facing Gabriel’s and he handed him his beer, already opened. Sam took a sip from his while Gabriel drank half the bottle.  
“Thirsty?” Sam asked sarcastically.   
“You have no idea”, answered Gabriel.   
They sat there quietly just looking way from each other, though occasionally glancing to the other’s face. When they had finished the first beer Sam said: “Want another one?” as he stood up from his chair and walked to the fridge. An hour passed between small talk and stolen looks, and they had downed 8 beers each, Sam knew he was drinking a bit too fast, but he knew being drunk was the only way he could be alone in the same room with the archangel without getting so nervous, he'd throw up. He didn't know how drunk, or if he was at all, felt Gabriel, but he knew he was tipsy himself.   
He wanted to get another beer so he stood up from his chair, only he did it a bit too fast and the ground beneath him moved, Gabriel got up in a rush and grabbed him by the arm to help him steady himself.   
“Easy there, tiger” Gabriel said and he was half mocking him, half actually concerned.   
“Yeah, stood up too fast” said Sam, and noticed that Gabriel was still grabbing him even after he was already standing up straight. He gently but quickly pulled his arm away from him and started walking to the fridge. He opened the door and looked at the beers left, he wanted to keep drinking but he was also starting to get a little hungry.  
“You know what, Gabe” he said, “I think I'm starting to get a bit hungry, how about you? You feel like grabbing a bite?” he added, and when he turned around he saw Gabriel still standing, he looked more beautiful than anything or anyone Sam had ever seen. He stared at him and totally forgot what he had asked him until he heard him talking.  
“Wha… What did you just said?” asked Sam, and in a blink of an eye Gabriel had zapped right in front of him.  
“I said that I want to do whatever you feel like doing” he answered in such a low voice, that Sam almost didn't hear him.  
“Oh, ok” said Sam unable to take his eyes off the archangel’s lips, the difference of height between them made Sam lower himself lightly “we could… go to a… bar… or a…” he stopped talking the minute he felt a hand on the side of his waist.   
Gabriel took a few steps closer to Sam, throwing his head back to look directly into his eyes; Sam was looking at his eyes now too. Sam reached out with his right hand and rested it on the side of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel put both his hands around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer. Sam put his free and on Gabriel’s back and lowered himself even more, still not being enough close to kiss, Gabriel stood on the tips of his toes and gently brushed Sam’s lips with his own.   
What started out as a gently kiss, soon turned into a hungry one, Sam was pulling on Gabriel’s hair, while he dug his nails into Sam’s back. Sam pushed him away breaking the kiss, they looked at each other, Gabriel looked confused and a bit disappointed when suddenly Sam grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up, and Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Gabriel was trapped between the wall and his lover. He had never felt so good before.   
Once more the kiss was broken but this time by Gabriel, he looked at Sam’s face and said: “Well, kiddo, I think it’s time to see if you really put the S-A-M into the S&M” and with a snap of his fingers they were in the dungeon.


End file.
